


Mix and Match

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Clueless Harry, F/M, Obvious Crush, Sharing Clothes, matching clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a secret crush on the Boy Who Lived, and his best friends love teasing you about it. Good thing Harry's clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix and Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble, but that _is_ kind of the point of the "Imagine This" series. Writing short pieces that may one day get more added to them.

 

 

Hermione smirks ever so slightly as Ron asks, “Did you guys plan ahead or did you send owls to one another this morning?”

You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion as you ask what he’s bloody talking about. Then you turn towards the creak on the stairs behind you and blush heavily when you realize that both you and Harry are wearing the same shade of red on top of black. Not only that, you happened to have accidentally… stolen… one of Harry’s tan jackets, so he was forced to wear yours.

You looked like a set of dolls, your partner indicated by your color scheme.

Except, you were completely ruining it by having your face turn beet red as you catch yourself overtly gawking at how cool he looks walking down.

“Geez, Potter! Didn’t you get the memo that it’s rude to wear another person’s outfit?” He looks down quizzically, completely unaware (as usual) of certain things happening before him.

“Oh, right… Well, have fun choosing a new outfit” he says, jumping down the last three steps in one easy swoop.

Damn it, Potter!


End file.
